The Crimson Seal
by KittyxKat33
Summary: Ichigo and friends are faced with new challenge as a 500 year old evil has been awakened but Ichigo can't help but fall for her as they are forced to work together to save their worlds. Ichigo/OC and other parings. R
1. Chap1: The Begining

Hi people whats happening, this is my second story for this site the first one was not that great but I finally decided to put up a new story for my favourite anime BLEACH! Anyway here is the story and please be kind to it for it is fragile. Anyway again here is the story! YAAAAAY!

Five hundred years ago a terrible catastrophe had hit Soul Society leaving thousands dead in its path. The evil had sprouted from the Crimson Realm with out any warning and had brought a monstrous army with them tearing apart anyone that was in their way.

Days had passed trying to defeat this treacherous foe but to no avail it had seem like all hope had been lost. That was until Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni-sama had devised a plan to seal away the evil that had spread over Soul Society. He had taken the best of his captains and sealed away the treacherous foe that had put Soul Society in a shadow, and with the leader gone the army weakened and was then easily taken out leaving Soul Society at peace once again. 

The name that was bestowed upon the foe that had shaken Soul Society is Celeste Evangeline de La Valier also know as the Queen of Destruction.

**Present Day**

"ICHIIIGOOO!"

BAM

Keigo fell to the ground as Ichigo slammed his fist into his face leaving him face first on the ground crying. Ichigo looked down at the weeping Kiego and shook his head. _'Even in college he behaves like this, sometimes wonder if I hit him too hard.'_

"Get up Keigo your embarrassing yourself." Mizuiro said while stepping over him.

"WAAAAA! You guys are sooo mean to me WAAA-ugh."

"Listen to Mizuiro and shut up were going to be late for our first class." Ichigo looked down at Keigo after kicking him in the stomach to shut him. He shook his head again and walked away from him glaring at anyone who looked at him and his friends.

It has been five years since the fight with Aizen and in the end he was detained and sealed away. Ichigo had lost his powers for a while after he had defeated Aizen but he finally got it back and he has been trained with Urahara to get back to his previous strength once again. His last training with the crazy scientist had helped him get back his full powers and that was last year. Now he's back to living his normal life once again and this time with his powers.

"Yo Ichigo over here!" Ichigo looked over by the trees in the court yard to seeTatsuki and the others chilling under them. He walked over to them with Mizuiro and Keigo trailing behind him.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" She asked looking at Ichigo then the other two.

"Keigo was making noise at the entrance again."

"I wasn't making any noise," Keigo shouted waving his arms in the air. "I was greeting my fellow companions in a friendly manner." He stated putting his hands behind his back and standing up straight.

"You know you are the reason why most of the students around here stay away from us." Ishida said in his usual calm and criticising voice of his.

"I am not you are the one that scare them away with your cold glares." Keigo said in defence pointing his index finger at him.

"Please Ishida joined the sewing club here if you asked me he's getting more action than you." Tatsuki said with a smirk on her face.

"Well no one asked you!"

"Please will you guys just stop arguing for one second?" Orihime said holding back Tatsuki from beating the crap out of Keigo for shouting in her face.

Ichigo looked onto his friends with a small smile on his face watching as Tatsuki got out of Orihime's hold and was now beating the crap out of Keigo with the bokken she had with her. _'After all the things we've been through together in the past it's good to see everyone enjoying themselves.'_

**Somewhere in the Crimson Realm **

"Mi lord our preparations are almost complete we will soon be able to launch our attack on Soul Society." A woman in the shadows said to the man sitting on the throne in front of her.

"Good my plans are finally near completion," He got up from his throne and walked down the steps towards the woman in front of him. "You've done a good job Elektra when I finally become king of the living world and this retched place I will make sure you are giving anything your evil heart desires." He said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Mi Lord I only live to please you." The woman now know as Elektra looked up at the man in front of her from her bowing position on the floor.

"That is good to hear soon Soul Society will pay for what they did five hundred years ago, they will rue the day they messed with me."

He moved away from the kneeling woman and went to look out the window nearest to his throne. He looked out at the vast lands before him with an evil smirk on his face. "Soon we will be together again my love and Soul Society will pay for what they did to you."

"Elektra take care of the rest,"

"Yes Mi Lord." Elektra got up and walked to the entrance of the throne room getting ready to depart.

"Oh an Elektra don't screw up."

"Yes Mi Lord." With those last words she left the room leaving the remanning occupant with his thoughts.

**Karakura Town**

"Yes finally it's the end of the day and today is Friday so that means...PAARRTYY." Keigo jumped up and down in the hall way and doing the running man. Ichigo and the others quietly moved away from him and towards the exit. "Yeah what you say guys lets hit the club tonight," Keigo turned around to see empty spaces where his friends were and people looking at him as if he had just grown a second head."Guys? Aww come on not again"

...

"So Ichigo what are your plans for this weekend." Orihime asked with a small blush on her face.

"Nothing much my dad and sisters have been bugging me to come and visit them so I'm just gonna do it this weekend to get them off my back."

"Oh that sounds nice." There was a hint of disappointment in her voice but Ichigo being who he was didn't notice.

"Well I'm goona go hiking tomorrow do you want to come Orihime?" Tatsuki asked picking up the disappointment in her voice. _'I can't believe after all this time Orihime still has a crush on Ichigo and hasn't even confronted him about it.'_

"Wow Tatsuki I would love to go with you there's nothing like hiking in the open doors roughing it out, ooohh I can't wait."Tatsuki looked at Orihime and her child like behaviour and smiled.

"Well this is our turn come on Ichigo it's your time to cook tonight." Ishida said while walking away in the direction in which there apartment was located.

"Shut the hell up as if I don't know that already," Ichigo ran to catch up with Ishida while waving behind him. "See you guys later oh and Tatsuki make sure Orihime stays away from poison ivy this time!"

"Don't worry I will!" Both girls watched as Ichigo and Ishida walked away still arguing with each other.

"I still can't believe those two got an apartment together it's shocking to know that they haven't burned the whole complex down yet." Tatsuki said still looking at there retreating backs.

"Aww come on Tatsuki you got to have more faith in them they've made it this far together without killing each other right?"

"Yeah that's true now come on we've got to go home and pack for tomorrow."

"Okie dokie." Both girls turned around and started to walk in the other direction towards there apartment together laughing and talking about today's events.

Unknown to everyone a new battle was about to begin again and this time more lives might be at stake. Soul Society is about to get a rude awakening as old rivals begin to surface once again and new ones being borne.

That was the story hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think, if I should continue. If get a good amount of reviews I will continue so people don't be selfish, review like you've never reviewed before!

Cya ^_*


	2. Chap2: New Comers

**Here's the next chapter, read and enjoy.**

**Soul Society**

"Hey Rukia did you here the news?" Rangiku came bounding around the corner brining her into a hug stifling poor Rukia.

"Rangiku...I ca..an't breathe." Rukia tried to speak out but her voice was muffled by Rangiku's giant bosoms.

"Oh sorry Rukia I forgot hehee." She released Rukia from her grasp giving the petite girl some much needed air.

"Haaah, what was all the commotion about Rangiku what news are you talking about." Rukia asked the voluptuous woman in front of her.

"Well I heard from Captain Hitsugaya that there's going to be a new captain!" Rangiku explained with excitement in her voice.

"What there's going to be a new captain which squad will they be taking over!"

"Captain Hitsugaya wouldn't tell me." Rangiku pouted as she said this.

"Well I guess were just going to have to wait and see."

"But I wanna know now." Rangiku whined like a child that was asking her parents for a new toy she was even stomping her feet. Rukia sweat drooped as she saw how Rangiku was behaving. Just then Renji came around the same corner that Rangiku just came from. He stopped and looked at Rangiku for a while then turned to Rukia.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" He asked Rukia while pointing at Rangiku with his thump.

"She's upset because she wants to know who the new captain is."

"Oh yeah that reminds me the meeting is supposed to be today."

"What! Then why are we standing around here for?" Rangiku took Rukia's hand and speed off in the direction where the meeting is being held leaving Renji to cough in the dust cloud that she created.

"Damn it..cough...Rangiku...cough!"

**Captain's Meeting**

The remaining captain's of the Gotie 13 have now been waiting for fifteen minutes for the new captain to arrive. But yet there was still no one to arrive through the giant double doors.

"What is taking so long for this new captain to arrive I have better things to do than wait on this imbecile." Captain Kurotsuchi complained to no one but himself.

"Will you just shut up you have been complaining every two minutes since we've got here!" Soi Fong shouted at Kurotsuchi her patience now gone.

"Hn did I give you permission to speak to me?" Kurotsuchi said to Soi Fong while checking under his finger nails.

"What did you just say?" Soi Fong balled her fist as she tried to contain her anger. It would give her so much pleasure to strike him with her Zanpakuto.

"Please Captain Soi Fong calm down, just ignore Captain Kurotsuchi like the rest of us." Captain Ukitake said trying to calm her down but Soi Fong turned her glare towards him and he quickly shut up not wanting to be her new target.

"ENOUGH!" Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama shouted silencing everyone. "If you continue to behave like little children then you will receive a punishment befitting one." No one else spoke after what the Captain Commander said not wanting to anger him any further.

The doors then suddenly opened allowing an anonymous figure to walk in. The person had long and curly red hair in a ponytail and burning amber eyes that held boredom in them. The figure had three loop earrings in their right ear, they wore a red sash tied around their captain's haori and on their feet the figure wore black shoes like Soi Fongs'.

"Nakamura you better have a good excuse for being this late." The Captain Commander asked the new comer in front of him.

The new comer looked at their Commander and said three simple words. "I was sleeping." The Captain Commander looked at the new captain in front of him for several minutes while some of the other captains looked as if they were ready to strike the new comer at any moment.

"Introduce yourself." The Captain Commander said plain and simple trying to control his anger.

"Whatever you say old man," Yamamoto just stared at his new captain waiting for them to start. "My name is Nakamura Katsu Captain of squad five."Katsu did a salute with her index and forefinger wearing a mocking smile on her face.

...

"That was not really a good way to start Katsu-chan." Kyouraku said to her with his usual goofy smile on his face.

"He's right first impressions are always important and you just angered half of the captains you will be working with." Ukitake explained to her.

"Psshh as if I care I didn't want this position anyway it's too much responsibility," Katsu stated while walking towards the entrance to her Vice-Captain. "I've got to meet my new squad anyway..sigh...I could be drinking right now."

"That lazy bum attitude of yours will get you nowhere Captain Nakamura." Her Vice-Captain Kimiko said to her as Katsu approached to where she was. She had long blonde hair that had bangs in the front and was in a braid. She had emerald green eyes and was couple inches shorter than Captain Hitsugaya her outfit resembled Kurotsuchi Nemu's own, the only difference was that her sash was green.

"Whatever lets just get this over with and meet the bastards I will be training."Katsu walked away with Kimiko trailing close behind her.

**Squad Five Barracks **

"I wonder what or new captain will be like?" A member of squad five asked.

"Yeah I'm really excited."

"I hope there not too harsh."

"Whoever our new captain will be they will be better than that bastard Aizen." The whole squad agreed to what was just said by their fellow member.

"Yeah that's true but we'll also be getting a new Vice-Captain since well you know."

"Poor Vice-Captain Hinamori." A female member said trying to keep in her tears. A long silence fell over the room as squad five mourned over their deceased Vice-Captain.

Just then the doors flew open reviling Katsu and Kimiko. Both walked in and observe the others. The members of squad five were silent as they looked upon their new Captain and Vice-Captain. A long silence filled the room as neither parties spoke.

"Well I think introductions are in order my name is Nakamura Katsu your new Captain and this runt beside me is Yamazaki Kimiko your new Vice-Captain," Katsu looked on to her squad giving a long pause leaving the members in suspense. "Well now that you know my name its time I got to know yours and there is only one way to do that." An evil smile appeared on her face as she said this, sending chills through all the members of squad five.

...

"KANPAI!" Katsu shouted at the top of her lungs causing everyone to cheer in union. The whole of squad five was now at a bar drinking and hanging out with their new Captain and Vice-Captain.

"And then the next thing you I know my friends and I were running in the streets butt naked!" Everyone laughed at the story Katsu had just told them.

"Wow that's a funny story Captain Nakamura!" One member named Kai shouted as he patted his new Captain on the back.

"Yeah I can't believe that really happened hahahahahaha!" Another member by the name of Ito laughed so hard that he was now rolling on the ground.

Everyone at the table laughed at Ito and continued to tell funny stories. At the far end of the bar Katsu spotted Kimiko in the corner of her eye sitting by herself an eating some fried dumplings. Katsu got up with a vial of sake in her hand and wobbled over to Kimiko. Katsu slumped down on Kimiko frightening the poor child in the process.

"Ahh Kimiko-chan what are you doing all the way over here by yourself?" Katsu asked Kimiko words slurring as she spoke. Kimiko tried to push Katsu away but she had her entire weight on Kimiko.

"Will you get off of me you drunkard!" Kimiko yelled still trying to push Katsu off of her.

"Ahh come on that's not a nice thing to say why don't you come over to my table and chill," Katsu pushed the vial of sake towards Kimiko trying to get her to drink it. "Come on Kimiko just one sip and you'll feel better." Katsu continued to push the sake towards Kimiko.

"Will you stop what kind of adult tries to give a child sake?" Kimiko shouted pushing the vial away from her face.

"A good one." Katsu replied with a goofy smile on her face. Kimiko sighed as she looked at her Captain with a serious face. Katsu saw this and straightened up all mirth from her face now gone.

"Are you sure this plan of yours is going to work?" Kimiko asked her Captain with concern written on her face.

"Don't worry hun everything is going according to plan when tomorrow comes then the true fun will begin." Katsu reinsured Kimiko with a devious smile on her face. Kimiko smiled at her Captain's antics and continued eating her fried dumplings anticipating for what will happen tomorrow.

**Well the next chapter wont be out till next week so until then review and tell me what you think.**

**CYA *_^  
**


	3. Chap3: Orbs of Distruction

**OK here is the story enjoy!**

**Squad Ten Barracks**

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro shouted as he came in and saw his Vice-Captain passed out on the couch in his office with bottles of sake surrounding her.

"Oh hiiii Captain Hitsugaya heehee." Rangiku smiled and waved at her enraged Captain that was standing at the door.

"Matsumoto what have I told you about drinking in my office!" Toushiro shouted as he came over towards her and pried the half empty sake bottle that she still had in her hand.

"Awww you're no fun," Rangiku pouted as she stared at her Captain. The vain in Toushiro's head was ready to burst at any moment as it throbbed. "Why can't you be more like Captain Nakamura I heard she threw a party yesterday for her squad."

"That woman isn't fit to be a captain." Toushiro stormed out of his office leaving Rangiku alone once again. She sighed as she snuggled up into the couch preparing to get back to sleep.

"Oh and when I get back this office better be clean and do your paper work." Toushiro was at the office door once again and then he left closing it behind him.

"Sigh...fine I'll do it, right after I take a short nap." And with that said Rangiku went back to sleep with another sake bottle in her hand.

**Karakura Town**

Ichigo drove up to the Kurosaki clinic on his black and orange Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 that he had bought for himself last year. He turned the ignition off then took off his helmet and just stared at the house that he had grown up in since a baby. He sighed and got off his bike preparing himself for the encounter that was about to happen.

"Dad ichi-nee is here!" Yuzu shouted as she ran towards Ichigo as he opened the door and gave him a hug."I'm so glad to see you Ichi-nee. Why do you always take so long to visit us collage life can't be that tiering?" Yuzu asked looking up at her brother with her big brown eyes.

"Sigh...I'm sorry Yuzu it's just that I haven't found the time and I can't bother dealing with goat face every time I come here. Speaking of the old bastard were is he anyway." Ichigo asked his little sister.

"Ahhh he was in the kitchen last time I checked."

Ichigo left Yuzu's side and went into the kitchen to look for his father. Just as he entered his father's foot went straight for his head but Ichigo ducked his head in time and the grabbed his father's foot and threw him in the wall.

"Ahh it's good to see your not slacking off my son." Isshin said to Ichigo right after he passed out from the blow. Ichigo just shook his head at his father's antics.

"Yuzu where is Karin anyway?"

"Umm she's at the doju with Tatsuki." Ichigo sighed at this. '_Great just what I need another Tatsuki'_

**Soul Society**

"Wow that party last night was awesome."

"Yeah who thought our new captain would be this fun."

Squad five was going on and on about the party last night and how much they like their new captain. They were in the woods right now at their captain's request soon everyone showed up and started to discuss what they thought Captain Nakamura was going to do next. After a few more minutes Katsu and Kimiko arrived in the clearing were all of squad five was.

"Well is everyone here?" Katsu shouted as she surveyed everyone in the clearing.

"Yes Captain Nakamura!" Squad five shouted at their Captain now standing at attention this made Katsu's devious smile return to her face.

"Well it seems you are all in good spirits that should be enough for today's activity," Katsu said with a smile still etched in her face, then suddenly it vanished and a hard look was replaced with glaring eyes. Everyone was surprised at her sudden change in mood but did not say anything or change their composure.

"That won't be enough to get you through today's training," Katsu shouted at her squad startling everyone as her rietsu raised a little. "You have been without a captain and vice-captain for years now which mean you have been slacking off but this is were that all ends. I hope you enjoyed yesterday for that will be the last time that will happen, well for now anyway." Everyone was frozen in their spot not sure on what their supposed to do or say.

"Now that I've got everyone's attention let's start off today's training with a twenty mile run." Katsu said with such innocence that one would think that she had just asked for candy. "What are you wanting for? Run!" Katsu shouted at them and they all took off.

...

Everyone just came back from the twenty mile run and they were all breathing hard some were even on the ground. Katsu saw this and got angry and walked over towards them. Seeing this all the members of squad five shot up and resumed their positions from before.

"That was completely pathetic I see it's going to take a long time to get you guys up to my standards." She snapped her fingers and Kimiko came over to her with a small black pouch. She then gave the pouch to Katsu who took it and pulled out the contents of the bag. Everyone was perplexed when they saw that it was just ten small red balls that resembled marbles.

"You guys are probably wondering what these are, right?" She gave a pause as she looked at them. "These are called Hakai no ōbu a friend of mine made them for me at my request and I'm guessing you're all wondering what they do, huh?" She asked but no one answered out of fear what the answer would be, this made Katsu smirk.

"Well I think it is better to show you than tell you." Katsu threw them up in the air and then smiled wickedly as she looked at her squad. "By the will of the mighty gods expand and destroy Hakai no ōbu." Suddenly the ten small balls expanded into the size of a soccer ball and started to glow red. "I would run if were you guys."

With that said the members of squad five took off in different directions and the Hakai no ōbu followed them also splitting up. "This should be fun. Kimiko keep an eye on them to make sure that no one dies." Kimiko took off at her captain's request leaving Katsu to sit under a tree closing her eyes and waiting for her squad to complete their given task.

Kimiko watched as the Hakai no ōbu shot small blasts of red fire at them. Some of the members went into groups and tried to take down the Hakai no ōbu together but they were too fast for them.

"Hadou #3, Red Flame Gun!" Kai shouted as he tried to attack one of the Hakai no ōbu with kido but it dodged the attack and fired one of its. The attack went straight for Kai but he dodged it just in time.

"Damn it these things are too fast where the hell did Captain Nakamura get them from!"

**Urahara Shoten**

"I hope Katsu-chan is enjoying the presents that I made for her." Urahara Kisuke said to himself as he sat around his table fanning himself. "Ahh I do feel sorry for her squad though." Kisuke laughed at the thought of the torture Katsu must be putting her squad through.

**Soul Society**

Kimiko had called off the Hakai no ōbu after seeing that the members were getting badly hurt from them. Katsu stood in front of her squad looking at them with displeasure.

"Fifteen minutes that is how long you guys could last?" Katsu asked her now injured squad. "Sigh... I guess you guys are just going to have to do better tomorrow." Everyone started to complain arguing that they could not take something like this again tomorrow. Katsu raised her rietsu high enough to get everyone's attention shutting them up at once.

"I did not ask for any ones opinion now if I were you I would go and rest up for tomorrow. Your all dismissed." Everyone left not wanting to upset their captain any further.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on them?" Kimiko asked her captain. Katsu looked at Kimiko then at the direction her squad just took to get away from her.

"Please they haven't seen anything yet." Katsu then turned back to Kimiko and smiled while rubbing her stomach. "Come on I'm hungry it's your turn to buy me summe to eat."

"I'm always the one to buy you something to eat!" Kimiko shouted as Katsu took off.

"Come on Kimoko you don't want me to spend all your money don't you?" Katsu raised Kimiko's money purse in the air shaking it about.

"How did you get that?" Kimiko shouted checking her pockets just make sure it was hers.

"I have my ways." Katsu laughed and took off running with Kimiko's purse. "I'm gonna buy me summe big with this!" Katsu shouted as she ran.

'_Damn that woman I will get her back for this.' _Kimiko took off after her captain, swearing under her breathe.

**well next week again oh and before i go i have some thankyou's to issue:**

**THANK YOU**

**.Xx**

**Wolfgirlpack1923**

**Gintoki**

**7500fx**

**Jugular Signal **

**Time Force Red**

**CookedSashimi**


End file.
